


a million dreams

by atsermar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Meetings, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nervous Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Poor Hinata Shouyou, Rich Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball, awkward in the beginning, hinata has a crush but doesn't really realize it, kageyama is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsermar/pseuds/atsermar
Summary: hinata cleans houses and he has to clean the kageyama residence(or that one where shouyou is nosy and he finds someone who loves volleyball just as much as he does)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	a million dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've never tried before. I enjoy writing but this is the first time I try my hand at fan fiction. I will most likely make this 2 or 3 parts, depending on how much I write and how far I want it to go. Nothing more than that, though. I hope you like this!

Life had become a simple repetition of things. He would go to school, come home, and help his mother work after school. Cleaning, cooking, helping. 

Financially, things were harder. He wasn’t sure how things had gotten to this point. Maybe it was his father, who was gone. Or the house payments that just seemed to get more and more expensive as the months changed. Maybe it was Shouyou being a financial burden. Maybe this is why he would help every weekend. 

The customers were nice, usually. Most of the time they weren’t there, and most of the time they chose to ignore Shouyou and his mom. Pretending that someone wasn’t cleaning your house was easier to do than acknowledge those of a lower class. 

Shouyou had begun to develop spite for these people. It was hard to think about how easy it was for them. How they didn’t have to worry about anything. They could pay people to do things for them, and that was life. No worries. No debt. Maybe it was easier to spite them than be jealous of them. Maybe he didn't want to acknowledge that he wanted to be like them. He was so incredibly jealous of them having a comfortable life. 

Shouyou began to notice these parallels. It was all just pretending and wishing things would change. 

This weekend, they were at a particularly large house. It might have been the largest residence they had ever been at. The architecture of the house was antique, beautifully decorated with lights and intricate decorations. As he and his mom entered the house, they passed by the gate through which they were provided a password for, the large driveway with several cars which were probably worth more than Shouyou’s house, and what was most prominent to Shouyou, a volleyball court. 

Memories flooded back. Memories of his team, playing, winning. God, it was so good. He thought of the time he received the ball perfectly for the first time. He thought about how his team hadn’t made it to nationals, but how playing made him feel like nothing had ever made him feel before. Then, the memories became flooded with negativity. Things went downhill so fast. Things changed so fast. The memories turned into images of the police, and fathers who left and teams that had to be quit. 

Life didn’t allow for Shouyou to keep playing. There simply was not enough time. Practice required a lot of time, but so did work. He had to work. If he didn’t work, what else would he be but a burden on his family? Why couldn’t he just be normal. Why couldn’t he play volleyball and go to nationals and feel like he did when he received the ball for the first time? 

Shouyou’s thoughts were interrupted as his mom instructed him to go clean a certain area of the mansion that they were in. The house was as elegant from the inside as it was on the outside. Although a lot more modernly decorated, with the vast windows and granite slabs, the house was simply breathtaking. He walked past the expensive curtains and the beautiful antique piano. As he walked into the hallway to begin to clean up the bedrooms, he noticed a closed door. 

Stopping at the door, Shouyou looked at the small label at the center. _Tobio _was written on it. Next to the name, there was a small volleyball sticker. Curiosity. So much curiosity to open the door and look inside to see who was behind the room. To find someone who cared about volleyball like Shouyou. But he couldn’t. If the door was closed, it meant that those who were cleaning were not supposed to enter. Clearly, the owner of the room did not want someone like Shouyou inside their room.__

____

____

_But the curiosity was there._

____

____

Ignoring his thoughts, Shouyou continued walking, heading to the first bedroom that he was supposed to clean. No one was home right now. Shouyou pulled out his phone and turned on some music. It was time to get this house as clean as humanly possible. He might not be able to play volleyball anymore, but he sure as hell could make the simple act of cleaning as competitive as possible. 

_At least, that was the plan._

____

____

But he couldn’t get rid of that sensation. The creeping curiosity of opening that closed door and finding out more about the person who played volleyball. Shouyou got up, left his cleaning supplies on the floor, and walked back into the hallway. 

_It can’t hurt to look._

____

____

Shouyou shouldn’t do this. This is a total invasion of privacy. He could get in trouble. He could get his mom in trouble. He shouldn’t open this door. Come on Shouyou, don’t do it. Stop invading some random person’s privacy just because you’re curious about volleyball. Don’t open the door, don’t look inside. 

Shouyou opened the door. Of course he opened the door. The room was clean and organized, as if whoever lived inside was barely there. The room looked normal enough. Then, Shouyou turned around and saw a wall that was incredible. Even more incredible than the house that he was literally in right now. Rows and rows of trophies and volleyball awards and recognition. Then, a picture of who he assumed was the owner of the trophies standing holding a medal. 

Tall, Shouyou noted. Black hair that almost covered his eyes. Dark blue eyes, and a stiff face with no smile or joy. And so attractive. Shouyou almost began to blush. Grabbing the photo and then the trophies and the medals and the volleyballs on the ground of the room. Everything was so surreal. To someone who wasn’t Shouyou, this most likely seemed invasive. And it was invasive. But as soon as Shouyou laid his eyes on the amount of things related to his favorite sport and the attractive athlete behind the things he couldn’t look away. 

Shouyou remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He realized that he wasn’t supposed to be in the room, and that he should be cleaning. As he left the room, he made sure to leave everything exactly as it was when he entered with no signs of anyone being in there. The illusions of playing came back as Shouyou continued to clean. 

No one came home while he was there. Shouyou and his mom left just as they had entered. He was almost disappointed. He almost wanted to meet the boy in the photo. The boy with the medals and trophies and awards. _Tobio _with a volleyball sticker on his door. _Tobio _with the pretty eyes and mean face.____

_____ _

_____ _

It turns out, Shouyou and his mom are pretty good at cleaning. One can imagine how excited he was when his mom informed him that they were going back to the Kageyama residence in two weeks. Shouyou planned to finish his cleaning earlier and take a small trip to _Tobio’s _volleyball court. This was wrong. This was so wrong, he shouldn’t be using a customer’s house to play, but it was so hard to stop.__

____

____

And suddenly, the cycle ended up becoming a habit. Shouyou and his mom would clean, Shouyou would finish, and then he would go to the court. Afterwards, he made sure to clean up. No one was here. No one could tell Shouyou was here.

Except for the one time that Shouyou hit a volleyball and it almost hit a tall, black haired boy who was entering the court. 

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god- ___

____

____

“What the fuck.”

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god I’m going to get us fired mom I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have come here oh my god ___

____

____

“Who even are you?”

Shouyou didn’t know how to respond. _“I’m poor and the only time I can play volleyball is at your house because you have a really nice setup and I don’t have the time to play at school because I need to come clean houses with my mom for money.” ___

____

____

No, that definitely wasn’t what he should say. Shouyou landed on apologizing for being reckless. He would apologize, and the boy would forget, and he would get back to cleaning. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, I’m here cleaning with my mother. We were hired by your family to clean. I finished doing my work and started to play here because I saw your volleyball court and thought it was nice and I’m so so sorry please don’t fire us I promise my mom didn’t do anything like me-,” Shouyou spat out in one breath, fast and hurried as he bowed in apology. 

The black haired boy stood there, almost looking confused. His eyes squinted a little, almost as if he was trying to comprehend the situation. 

“That spike was...really good.” 

Oh.


End file.
